Lost Childhood
by ShadowBunnyTheContour
Summary: After years of suffuring the children's souls where never able to find piece. But can a certain night guard change that? ONESHOT


Fredbear's family diner. A place loved by all, from the young children, to the adults. It was a place of wonder, joy, and excitement. It held the greatest birthday parties. With its to main performers. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Their golden fur shined in the day, their robotic voiced echoed trough the room as the children cheered their name.

Today was different, Today was special. Because today was someone's birthday. A boy with blonde hair the age of 7 stood at the edge of the stage, gazing up as the two performers sang. His blue eyes filled with excitement.

"That's all for now kids, don't forget to have fun" Spring Bonnie announced as she left the stage. One by one everybody left expect for the birthday boy, who stood there patiently, waiting for the next performance.

One boy noticed this and wanted to speak to him. "Come on goldielocks, we have to help mom set up for your birthday" the boy teased as he ruffled the boy's hair. The blonde simply pushed his hand away "I told you not to call me that" he putted folding his arms.

The boy simply chuckled "I can't help it lil bro" the boy said "come on moms waiting for us" he added as he started walking towards one of the large tables that filled the restaurant "your mean Freddy" the 7 year old said as he slowly followed. Freddy couldn't help but chuckle as they made they're way towards their mom.

A tall blond woman stood by the table placing plates for the party guest and noticed the two boys and bent down to their eye level " well what can I do for my two boys?" she asked in a soft motherly voiced "we'd like to help" Freddy yelled in a young optimistic voice.

"I'd love that but mommy's got that covered" she simply said as she continued setting up the table. " but I want to help" Freddy said in a disappointed voice "well you can help by playing with Goldie while I prepare his birthday" the women said as he gave the two a slice of pizza as Goldie happily ate his pizza "I won't let you down" the boy said, as his optimistic voice retuned "let's go Goldie" he said grabbing his brother's hand and dragged him elsewhere. As their mother simply chuckled and continued her work.

"Come down Freddy" Goldie said trying to keep hold of his pizza, taking another bite as Freddy suddenly came to a stop. Goldie stood and dusted off the dirt from his clothes. "Are you ok Goldie" a girl with blond hair wearing a yellow shirt and skirt asked helping Goldie to his feet. "Take it easy Freddy sooner or later Goldie gonna be nothing more than a rug" a redhead in a red hoodie and brown pants said as he lightly punched the boy's shoulder "sorry, are you ok Goldie?" Freddy asked rubbing the back of his head in shame "I'm ok" the blond responded "by the way where's.." Freddy asked "behind you" a voice responded as Freddy jumped in shock. "God dammit, your like a ghost sometimes" the boy said trying to regain his computer. A boy with black hair wearing a with shirt and and brown shorts simply chuckled.

As the children stood there chatting. A man in purple had other plans, he stood at the edge, stalking the children "I guess it's time" he said a low raspy voice, heading into the back room. He grabbed the yellow bear and pulled back the spring locks and entered the suit.

He slowly walked to the group of children and bent down "hey kids, do you guys wanna see a surprise?" The man said asked as the children agreed "well follow me" the bear said as he walked towards the back as the children followed. "I don't know freddy" Goldie said "don't worry Goldie, you trust me don't cha?" Freddy reassured holding out his hand as Goldie accepted with a smile on his face and followed the others.

"Yay, lucky us" on the children cheered "I hope it's cake" the other said "come guys, hurry up" they cheered as they followed Fredbear into the back room. The bear turned around and locked the door "where's the surprise?" One of them asked. As Fredbear took his head revealing his devilish smile and took of his suit.

"I'm sorry children but your stuck here" the man said walking slowly toward the kids as they quivered in fear "FoRevEr" the man added pulling out a sharp knife out of his pocket as he started laughing manically and one by one stabbed the children, covering himself in blood "seriously, dead all ready?" Ha said letting one more evil laugh as he left the room.

"No, No, this can't be happening" Goldie thought to himself, using the strength he had to push himself upwards, eventually his arms gave. He fell face front on the hard concrete floor. He turned his head to see the lifeless body of his brother "Freddy" he held out his hand, as he slowly crawled towards his brother "come Freddy, we have to go" he light shook his brother "we have to go back to mom, we can't give ou..." As he cute short as body fell to the ground, his eyes getting heavy his breathing became slow, until he eventually passed out.

Hours later a search began looking for the children. The police asked every person on the restaurant. The cops asked purple man but couldn't lead him to any crimes. They couldn't find enough clues to conduct an arrest. The investigation came to a close and the bodies of the children were never found. Days later, a funeral was held for the children.

The owners didn't want they're diner to be connected to any crimes so they eventually closed down, leaving the corpses inside. Years later Fazbear co built a new establishment called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" with a new group of animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie The Rabbit, Chica The Chicken, and Foxy The Pirate Fox. The pizzeria became a big hit with kids and adults alike.

Years after the murder the children's soul where never able to find peace. After finding out about the new establishment the children's soul used the animatronics as vessels. By day they sang to the children, by the night they tried to break into the security room. After sometime the animatronics started to "malfunction". They started developing an odor similar to rotting corpse, blood and mucus flowed from the animatronics eyes and mouth, and their voice became "glitchy", sometimes it was nothing more than static.

After years of struggling to keep the establishment open they eventually had to close the pizzeria. The owners tried to sell the location but couldn't find a buyer. The place was deemed useless and had to be torn down. This was a tough for the night guards who worked there

Mike sighed, he had worked at the pizzeria for two months. No matter how hard Mike tried, the pizzeria was the only place that would hire him. And with the pizzeria closing that would leave him jobless.

Mike entered through the back door of the pizzeria and entered the office. He gazed around the room one last time and laid his duffel bag near the door and sat down on the swivel chair. He grabbed the nearby tablets and switched troughs the different cameras. The animatronics stayed stationary. Mike swiveled towards the door and turned on the light. Bonnie was nowhere in sight, he checked the other door, no sign of Chica. "I guess they finally gave up" the night guard concluded as he laid back in his chair.

Freddy's eyes sprung up. He gazed around the pizzeria, it looked like a hurricane went by, chairs where scattered everywhere, tables where flipped, the stage floor was filled with holes, water leaked from the ceiling. The bear sighed. today was the last day.They had to act fast, this was they're last chance to finally be freeze. The bear stood from his position and left the stage and slowly made his way towards the office. He stopped at on the tables and grabbed the nearby party hat. He gently wiped the dust from the hat. They use to sing to the children, they used to held the greatest party, the children always came back, he enjoyed the sound of children playing, the children begged for their parents to return to Freddy's. Even thought they only used the animatronics as vessels, he felt a connection towards the children. "Come on Freddy, focus" the bear said to himself heading towards the office.

Mike moaned, the pizzeria nothing more than an old warehouse without the animatronics trying to catch him. "No matter how annoying the animatronics are, I'll miss them" he thought to himself. Mike taught came to a halt, he could here footstep coming outside. Mike grabbed the tablet and quickly switched trough the cameras and found nothing. Mike search came to a stop as he found Freddy on the right hallway, quickly making his way towards the office. He fell back from his chair and ran towards the right door and forcefully punched the button, closing the door.

Freddy ran towards the door but was immediately blocked out. "no, no, NO, NO, NO!!" Freddy yelled slamming his fists on the metal door "you can't do this, please, help us" the bear shrieked. Forcefully slamming his fist on the door. It was pointless, it wouldn't budge. "Please" he said in a low voice his strength fading. he laid his back on the door, and slowly curled into a ball as tears streamed from his eyes.

Mike sighed, that was a close one. Freddy rarely leaves the stage and when he does he usually hides in dark corners and slowly made his way towards. Mike didn't have time to think about it, he had to make sure the others weren't up to something.

But for some reason Mike felt something strange, like something was calling out for his name, a voice, a child's voice, coming from outside the office, the other side of the door. Mike slowly lifted his hand and gently placed on the door button. He gulped, it was a risky move, but yet, it felt right. He pressed the button, opening the door, Freddy stood up turned around and wet face to face with Mike. Freddy opened his arms and pulled Mike in a tight embrace

Mike simply accepted the embrace. Freddy let go of the embrace and sat down on the floor. "Thank you" the bear said in a low, robotic voice. "No prob, by the way how are guys able to walk around at night?" The guard asked sitting down at his chair. The animatronic sighed, he stood from the floor and quietly stood by the door placed his hand on the old concrete walls.

"Have you ever herd about the story about the lost children?" Freddy asked, not even daring to look at Mike "of course, it was all over the news, there are even news paper clipping on the halls" the guard answered standing by the bear. "We where those children, back in Fazbear diner a man lured us out back and ended our lives" the bear said " our souls became restless, we wanted revenge, we wanted to end his life, like he ended ours" slowly crushing the door with his hand " after the pizzeria was opened we used the animatronics as vessel, as a host"

"Tonight's our last chance to finally be free, and if we fail, well he stuck here, forever" Freddy said. Mike laid his arms on Freddy's shoulder "how can I help?" He asked "follow me" the bear said, slowly walking towards the dining hall as Mike followed.

They stood in the dining hall patiently. One by one Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stood from their position and gathered around the human "what be the meaning of this?" The fox asked in a deep accent. "What is he doing here" the rabbit asked leaning forward examine the guard. "Calm down guys, he's here to help" Freddy reassured slowly pushing the bunny away. "Your not talking about the "thing" are you?" Chica asked as Freddy simply nodded.

"How can we trust the ladd?" Foxy asked as he held out his hook towards the guard "we just have to" Freddy said lowering the fox's hook "we got no time to waste, we have to act fast" he added gazing at the other the animatronics, who simply nodded "good, if we want to do this we at least make the place look good" the bear said "Chica your in charge of the cake, Foxy fix the lights, Bonnie prepare the table" he ordered as the others left leaving Mike and Freddy alone.

"Follow me" Freddy ordered as he headed towards the parts and service room "what are we trying to do again?" Mike asked "Have you ever heard about the golden suit?" The bear asked grabbing a broken endoskeleton "encountered it once to be honest" the guard replied "can you grab me that head" the animatronic ordered as Mike threw the head towards Freddy who easily grabbed it "as you may already know, there where five children involved in the murder" he continued "out of all of us he was blinded by his rage, he could no longer determine what was good or bad, he killed innocent people" the bear sighed "and why am I here?" The guard asked as the bear stood up "your here to lure out Goldie" he said grabbing another broken endoskeleton and repeating the same process. "Then what with the suit?" Mike asked pointing out the mash up of animatronics parts " we're trying to recreate the moments before the murder, it's easier to lure him out" he explained placing the final piece on the endoskeleton. "Now help me bring it outside" Freddy ordered grabbing the rabbit mash up as Mike grabbed the bear mash up and dragged them outside.

As Mike dragged the suit outside he was shocked to see how clean the restaurant was. The tables where upright, chairs where properly place, the lights were focused at one of the tables. On it laid a large cake. "Mike, c'mon" Freddy said, Mike snapped back into reality as he dragged the suits towards the stage and set them upwards.

"Is everything ready" Freddy asked as the others simply nodded. "Good, Mike it's time" the bear said as all eyes where focused on Mike "all I need you to do is sit at the table" he ordered as Mike followed and sat down as the other animatronics left elsewhere.

Mike sat there awaiting for the so called Goldie. Silence filled the room. No sign of movement where heard. The guard sat there waiting until a load wave of static was heard as a golden suit glitched inside the room. The suit stood there in silent staring at Mike with black lifeless eyes. The golden suit lifted its arms and pointed it at the guard "yUO" it said In a low distorted voice as he slowly approached Mike.

"GOLDIE STOP !!" Freddy yelled emerging from the shadows. The suit lowered his hand and turned his head making a loud creaking noise. Mike felt a chill run down his back as he stood from his chair and slowly walked backwards.

"WhATs tHE MEanInG oF ThIS!?" Goldie said in an old static filled voice, his head twitching in anger, his eyes glowing white staring coldly at Freddy. "WHy aRE yoU ProTECtinG ThIS mUrdERer !?" The Goldie bear yelled as he slowly limped his way towards Freddy. "Goldie" Freddy said in a calm, reassuring voice "don't you think it time we go?" "We been here for so long, looking for a person who's probably gone" the bear sighed "don't you think it about time we go?" He said offering his hand as the other animatronics joined in.

The animatronics all head hand awaiting for Goldie "come on Goldie" Foxy said with a smile on his face "come let get some rest" Bonnie said. "Let's go bro" the bear said with a toothy grin on his face still awaiting for his brothers response. Goldie stood there in silence as a smile grew in his face and finally accepted his brother hand. The golden bear slowly nodded as a tear flowed from his eyes.

As one by the animatronics fell part as the souls of the children emerged from the pile of metals as they all held hands, a soft smile on their faces. Mike stood there with a smile on his face as one of the souls turned around and whispered in a soft voice "thank you". And with that the souls were finally able to move on.

Mike stood there alone as silence filled the room. The silence was suddenly broke by the loud ringing of his phone and quickly pulled it out and answered it "hello?" He gently "what are you still doing inside the pizzeria!?!?" A loud and grouchy voice yelled from the other end "sorry, I guess I lost track of time" the guard said in embarrassment as he slowly walked towards the exit. The man sighed "never mind that, just get the hell out of there"

Mike exited the pizzeria and was greeted by his boss and a demolition crew. "What on earth were you doing in there?" His boss asked as the guard stood by him. He sighed "all right, go ahead" his boss signal as one of the demolition crew drove the wrecking ball trough the pizzeria.

Mike smiled as the walls of the pizzeria crumbled apart, the debris from the pizzeria crushed the suit. But none of that mattered, the souls were finally able to rest in piece. Not long after the demolition Mike was able to fight a new line of work.


End file.
